Back to You
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Aku pulang, Sakura-chan.  Dedicated to DMAC 2011/12. Theme: Summer. Maaf, bad summary. Mind to RnR?


**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fanfic © Mitsuki Ota**

**Warning : AU, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), EYD berantakan, etc.**

**Dedicated to DMAC 2011/12**

**Theme : Summer**

**A/N : Di sini Ota memakai sudut pandang orang pertama dan ketiga. Bagi yang menemukan sudut pandang pertama itu adalah sudut pandang Naruto.**

**Happy Reading!**

Aku memandangi awan-awan yang membentuk gumpalan seperti kapas. Langit masih cerah. Mungkin, terlalu cerah(baca: terik) malah. Sejenak, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas rerumputan hijau ini. Rumput-rumput masih bergoyang seiring angin yang semakin kencang menerpaku dan rerumputan itu tentunya. Suasa di sini masih hijau. Seperti dulu.

Keringat mengucur deras lewat celah-celah pori-pori kulitku. Hari ini cuaca sungguh panas. Jaket kuning yang aku pakai ini saja sampai basah. Luar biasa sekali panas hari ini. Tapi, di sini tak terlalu panas. Di bukit ini, angin sepoi-sepoi benar-benar memanjakanku. Tapi, bukan berarti di sini sejuk, loh, di sini masih tetap terasa panas. Jepang sudah mulai memasuki musim panas, jadi wajar saja bila aku merasa seperti di neraka saking panasnya.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan kedamaian menyeruak di dalam dadaku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasa seperti ini. Aku merasa benar-benar telah pulang. Aku pulang, Sakura-_chan_. Aku menghembusakan napasku. Bukankah tujuanku pergi dari Jepang untuk pergi dari hidupnya? Ah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dari hidupku. Mungkin, aku adalah seorang pengecut yang lari dari masalah. Ya, aku memang seorang pengecut. Aku tak sanggup melihat kenyataan kalau Sakura-_chan _memang tak pernah bisa kumiliki. Kami bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kami tak akan pernah bersatu dan tak mungkin untuk bersatu. Jauh sekali.

"_Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa."_

"_Tak apa. Aku sudah tahu kok."_

Aku memegangi dadaku. Di sini masih terasa sesak. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun aku pergi menjauh dan menghilang, rasa sakit ini masih saja bersarang di dadaku. Ia tak mau pergi. Terus saja mengikutiku, kemana aku pergi. Sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan cinta ini? Cinta yang menyakitkan ini? Sungguh, andai aku bisa melupakanmu aku pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Aku mencari obyek yang membawaku kembali ke alam sadarku. Aku melihat Hinata diam terpaku di sana. Ia memandangiku dengan wajah keterkejutannya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun?_"

"Yo, Hinata! _Hisashiburi_!" ucapku

"…"

Aku mengangkat tubuhku. Berdiri untuk menemui Hinata-_chan_ yang diam dalam kebisuannya. Aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa melihat sahabatku sejak masih kecil. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-_chan_?" Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku dan menangis. Hei! Mengapa Hinata menangis? Apa saking senangnya ia melihatku sampai ia menangis? Oke, aku cukup ragu untuk itu.

"Naruto-_kun … _hiks … hiks …"

"Hei, kau kenapa Hinata-_chan_?"

"Aku senang… hiks… kau kembali…" Aku membalas pelukannya dan mulai mengacak rambut indigo-nya yang panjang. Sudah lima tahun sudah kepergianku, dan rambut Hinata ternyata tambah panjang saja. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat…

"_Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Aku ingin tampil berbeda di depan Sasuke-kun."_

"_Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan rambut pink panjangmu."_

"_Tapi aku tak suka. Dan lagi, siapa yang membutuhkan pendapatmu, baka?"_

"_Memangnya tidak boleh, aku berkomentar?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak boleh! Memangnya siapa, kau?"_

Karena aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_, batinku sedih. Karena aku adalah orang yang tulus mencintaimu. Dan salah satu dari sekian alasanku pergi adalah agar kau bisa bahagia bersama Sasuke.

"_Ogenki desu ka?"_ tanyaku pada Hinata.

"_Ogenki desu_, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Pipinya bersemu merah, mungkin efek dari cuaca yang panas ini. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal di sela-sela jari manisnya. Apa itu sebuah cincin?

"Hinata-_chan_, apa itu yang ada di jarimu?" tunjukku pada tangan Hinata. Aku bisa melihatnya bersemu merah. Heh, apa jangan-jangan…

"Apa kau sudah menikah, Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata-_chan_ menggeleng. "Kemarin, aku baru saja dilamar oleh Pein-_kun_."

Aku melongo. Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan? Hinata dilamar oleh si preman pasar macam Pein itu? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Banyak hal yang berubah ternyata. Setelah sekian lama aku pergi keadaan menjadi semakin aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun?_"

"Ah, tentu saja! Hahaha..." Hinata ikut tertawa. Ah, senangnya bisa kembali pulang. Aku tak sabar ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

"Itu barang-barangmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tak pulang dulu? Malah ke sini. Naruto -_kun _tak merasa capek?"

Aku hanya tak mau bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan _dulu. Kemungkinan besar aku akan bertemu dengannya kalau aku segera pulang. Aku ingin pulang nanti malam saja, biar tak ada orang yang mengenaliku.

"Apa ini karena Sakura-_chan_?" tebaknya. Tebakanmu tepat sekali Hinata-_chan_. Kau sungguh mengerti tentang aku.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya. Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya."

"HINATA!" Kami menengok dan mendapati Sakura-_chan _tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Mendadak, aku terkena asma. Aku tak percaya ini. Sakura-_chan _ada di depanku? Memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut namun terasa kosong? Aku tak mempercayai kalimatku yang terakhir. Kenapa mata Sakura-_chan _tak bersinar seperti dulu? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa itu juga ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, si Teme itu?

"_Kau mau bawa kemana bekalmu yang satu itu, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Akan kuberikan kepada Sasuke-kun."_

"_Di mana bekal untukku?"_

"_Jangan tanya padaku. Memangnya aku ibumu? Bukan, kan?"_

"_Kau jahat, Sakura-chan!"_

"_NARUTO! Kau mau bawa kemana bekal untuk Sasuke-kun itu? KEMBALIKAN!"_

"_Tidak mau! Ini untukku, Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura masih ingat. Ia sering memukul kepala Naruto karena bocah itu selalu mengganggunya. Ia selalu mengambil bekal yang ia siapkan khusus untuk Sasuke. Sakura ingin menagis tiap kali mengingat semua itu. Bagaimana bisa ia selama ini buta? Kenapa dalam kepalanya hanya ada Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke? Mengapa tak pernah sekali pun terbesit dalam benaknya nama Naruto?

Sakura membatu. Entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat untuk ia buat berjalan. Di depannya, berdiri sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Mengapa Sakura baru sadar saat ia telah kehilangan pemuda itu? Mengapa sakit di dadanya terasa lebih sesak dibandaningkan saat ia diabaikan oleh Sasuke?

"Sakura-_chan?_" panggil Naruto. Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil memaksakan senyum kaku di wajahnya.

"_Ne,_ lama tak berjumpa, Naruto." ucap Sakura kikuk. Jujur, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Meskipun ia merindukan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Hinata yang menyadari kehadirannya kurang pas, segera meninggalkan sepasang anak manusia itu berdua.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naruto-_kun,_ Sakura_-chan_." Hinata segera menyingkir. Dia tak mau merusak momen-momen yang paling ditunggu mereka, mungkin.

"_Aku tak yakin Sakura akan datang, Naruto."_

"_Tapi, aku ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."_

"_Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi lihatlah, sampai sekarang dia juga tak datang, bukan? Lepaskanlah dia, Naruto."_

"_Terima kasih, Shikamaru."_

"_Sama-sama."_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Ada apa, Hinata?"_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Ada apa dengan si Bodoh itu?"_

"_Dia akan pergi ke Amerika, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Jangan bercanda!"_

"_Aku tidak bohong. Shikamaru-kun yang memberitahuku. Dia menunggumu, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Tapi, aku sudah menyakitinya. Aku tak yakin dia mau melihatku lagi."_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

**###**

Sakura duduk sambil memeluk ke dua kakinya. Di sampingnya, duduk Naruto. Sejak tadi tak ada yang memulai percakapan, mungkin karena masih canggung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan. Kalau salah satu di antara mereka berdua tak ada yang mengalah untuk berbicara, sudah dipastikan tempat yang sunyi ini akan berucah menjadi kuburan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Sakura-_chan_."

"…"

"…"

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana kabarku?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-_chan?_"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa lemas. Mengapa seperti ini?

"Bagaimana kabar si Teme itu?"

"Hah? Sasuke-_kun _maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu." Sakura menunduk. Ini yang ia benci, Naruto pasti akan menanyakan kabar Sasuke. Sakura saja tak tahu keberadaan Sasuke, apalagi kabarnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu tak tahu, bukankah kau pacar Teme?" Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Lalu, waktu itu yang aku lihat…"

"Hanya permintaan kecil darinya."

"…"

Sakura mengadah. Menatap langit cerah namun terasa terik baginya. Ia menutup matanya. Semua ini terasa tak nyata baginya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa ada di Konoha? Duduk di sampingnya pula. Sakura tak mengerti. Lima tahun sudah Naruto pergi, dan membuat Sakura ragu. Apakah Naruto masih mencintainya seperti dulu? Mencintai gadis bodoh seperti dirinya? Entahlah, Sakura merasa sesak jika memikirkannya. Selama di Amerika mungkin saja Naruto telah berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik di sana, dan tujuannya pulang untuk menikah? Hati Sakura mencelos. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, pikirnya. Aku mencintai Naruto.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Naruto ketika mata birunya menangkap ekspresi aneh dari wajah Sakura.

"_Daijoubu desu_."

**###**

"Aku dengar kau menangis saat aku pergi. Apa itu benar, Sakura-_chan_?" Angin bertiup kencang, membuat helaian rambut Sakura menari mengikuti arah angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

"…" Sakura diam. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa berbicara, padahal ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Naruto kalau ia memang menangis waktu itu. Menangisi kepergian pemuda yang selalu menganggunya.

"Kenapa diam? Berarti Shikamaru berbohong padaku." Tidak, Naruto, kau salah, jerit Sakura dalam hati.

**GREB**

Sakura memeluk Naruto dan menangis di pelukan pemuda yang selalu memamerkan cengiran aneh di wajah-nya.

"_Naruto, jangan pamerkan cengiran anehmu itu!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Itu menggelikan, tahu!"_

Sesuatu yang hangat dan panas terasa di bahu Naruto. Sakura menangis, dan membuat Naruto bingung. Kenapa Sakura-_chan _menangis, pikirnya.

"Kau jahat, Naruto! Hiks … hiks …" Sakura masih menangis dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Ini adalah hal yang ia ingin lakukan sejak dulu. Memeluk erat orang yang ia cintai, tapi belum sempat ia memeluknya, orang itu telah pergi lebih dahulu. Dan orang itu tak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Rasanya sakit melihat Sakura menangis.

"Kenapa kau pergi waktu itu?" tangis Sakura. "Aku seperti orang bodoh asal kau tahu. Hiks… hiks… kau jahat!"

"Maaf." Naruto ikut memeluk Sakura. Ini lah yang ia inginkan. Bisa mendekap erat Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, _baka!_" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda, begitu?" tuding Sakura.

"Kau hanya mencintai Sakuke, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menunduk. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah cantik sakura terbalut dengan air mata, ditambah lagi tatapan mata Sakura yang tajam.

"Aku hanya terosebsi padanya. Aku sama sekali tak pernah mencintainya," Sakura mengambil napasnya. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku tidak suka bercanda, Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"_Dia menangis sewaktu kau pergi, Naruto."_

"_Jangan bercanda, Shikamaru!"_

"_Tak percaya? Ya sudah."_

Naruto bangkit. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura lagi. Ia berlari, menelusuri bukit yang rindang tersebut. Sakura-_chan_, kau di mana, tanyanya dalam hati. Ia terus berlari, sampai pandangannya tertuju pada sosok itu. Orang yang jatuh terduduk di rerumputan. Sakura-_chan_, teriak girangnya dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku. Aku gendong."

"Pergi! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah tak mempercayaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo, kita pulang!" Naruto berjongkok di depan Sakura. Ia sudah siap untuk menggendong Sakura untuk pulang. Dengan ragu, Sakura naik ke atas punggung Naruto.

"Maaf, sudah meragukan perasaanmu."

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu, Naruto."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, jika fanfic-nya aneh dan endingnya terasa menggantung seperti ini. Mohon dimaklumi jika Ota masih banyak kekurangan. Ini Narusaku pertama Ota, semoga readers suka. Dan maaf (lagi) jika jelek. Seperti hal-nya fanfic untuk DMAC 2011/12 Ota yang satu-nya lagi, fanfic ini juga Ota publish bersamaan dengan Fergie Shappirerald11. Semoga readers berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
